


Captains.

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Aftermatch, M/M, PWP, captain issue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14年足总杯夺冠后文。<br/>一切都是作者脑洞阀门坏掉的产物，代表我的一部分看法，但我的态度是很矛盾的，所以这也不能代表我的全部，嗯……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captains.

Captains  
Pairing：Jack Wilshere/ Thomas Vermaelen， imply JW/CF and JW/RvP  
Warning：一切都是作者脑洞阀门坏掉的产物，代表我的一部分看法，但我的态度是很矛盾的，所以这也不能代表我的全部，嗯……

Captains  
英格兰的中场希望松松地系着一面带有俱乐部标志的圣乔治十字旗欢快地跑进球员通道，跑进他们的更衣室。旗子白色的系带搭在他赤裸的锁骨上，随着他抬手致意的动作一动一动的，蕴含无限力量的肌肉在他年轻柔软的皮肤下流动，像是散发着柔柔的光。比利时人坐在更衣室里和同样年轻的威尔士人聊天的时候看到的就是这样一副景象。  
他突然意识到，尽管Jack和队里的年轻人一样，开始喜欢鼓捣奇怪的发型、留一下巴胡渣、加一些奇怪的纹身，本质上，他仍然是三年前窝在波兰人怀里抹眼泪的那个小孩子。他浑身都散发着那种顺风顺水、被捧在手心里长大的小孩所特有的味道。他嚣张、为所欲为；但他也的确有这么做的资本。  
他懒懒地靠坐在Aaron身上，露出了连自己都没有意识到的慈父般的眼神。   
尽管受制于腿上的纱布——温格说什么也不肯让他带伤上场——而没能踢哪怕一分钟的比赛，他仍然觉得累，他想要发呆，想要放空。不过这显然不是正确的时间地点。  
俱乐部的摄像机跟着混乱中心一起移动到他面前，他回过神来，露出一个得体的微笑。

Thomas想不起来了：他究竟是在什么情况下把Jack拉到这个队友们视线的死角里来的？两位波兰国门之前把香槟洒满全场，他深信自己鼻端闻到的酒精味道正是来自于此，而不是来自于他自己。不过显然Jack也没有想要深究的意思。他咧嘴一笑，腮边黄豆大小的酒窝让他的表情显得更加生动。他已经甩掉了身上的大部分衣物，现在正试图在不触碰到他腿上那块白色纱布的同时把比利时人的内裤扒下来。  
“Tom，你的内裤真正常。不像Oli和Lolo他们一样。”Jack终于成功地把那件白色织物脱了下来。  
“胡说，他们大部分时候还是穿正常内裤的。天哪，你竟然连Oli都没放过。”他贴上Jack的嘴唇，刷过对方的唇舌，这回尝到了货真价实的酒精味道——他想起来了，这小子的确在更衣室里喝了酒，还披着那面该死的旗子！  
“你的叛逆期太长了……”他嘟嘟囔囔地说。此时Jack则已经抬起了他的伤腿，已经发硬的性器不得要领地在他大腿根处顶蹭。他有些吃惊，然后想起，那毕竟已经是三年前的事情了。Jack长大了，变强壮了，多出了很多肌肉。他的双腿不再细得一铲就倒；尽管从视觉效果上说他的腹肌甚至还比不上他们那位已经不做球员很多年的教练大人，但只有和他进行过对抗的人才知道这具身体里究竟有多少能量。Jack是头横冲直撞的小蛮牛。  
Jack最终进入到他的身体里。两人都忍不住因为快感而发出抽气声。Jack紧紧地搂着他的肩膀，一只手插进他的头发里，Thomas感到自己的头皮被他拉得一动一动。  
“我喜欢你头发更长一点的样子，喜欢你一头卷毛的样子……”他听见Jack对着他的耳廓喷着热气。他一瞬间有些失神，却在下一秒想明白。  
曾经，的确有一个人，抱怨过那时刚刚进入一队的Jack对卷毛奇怪的喜好。  
他当时是怎么回答的呢？他用力想了想，然后想起来自己当时根本没回答，回答他的是一个荷兰人。两人似乎对此事看法相近，很是交流了一会。  
记忆中他们在更衣室打闹，把Jack圈在怀里揉捏的场景蒙上了一层诡异的色彩。  
“Jack，你是个特别喜欢去招惹队长的人，你只有脸看起来像个乖小孩。”呼吸平静之后，他靠在Jack身上说，“不，你现在根本连这最后的面具都不要了。”  
“那还不是一样能骗到你？”Jack贼笑着回答他。  
“你这招也只能骗骗队长了。不过好像最近这两个都被你骗了啊。”  
“Hey！我必须澄清，在Cesc之前，我可没想过这样去骗谁！等等，Thomas，你该不是现在才知道我和Cesc还有……的事吧？”  
“我的确是现在才想起来。”他很有默契地带过了他们都不想提的那人。  
“对啊，你不太和我和woj他们一起玩，不知道也可以理解啦……Thomas不要不理我！即使你不是队长我也很喜欢你！”  
“不，我只是在想，哪一天你当上了队长，那可怎么办。”  
END


End file.
